omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Mystra
Character Synopsis Mystra, also known as Mother of all Magic 'is a greater deity and the second incarnation of the goddess of magic after her predecessor Mystryl sacrificed herself to protect The Weave. Like Cyric and Kelemvor, it took the new Mystra some time to grow into her role as a deity. For a decade, she battled her old enemy Cyric on many occasions, and for a time, withheld the use of magic from deities and mortals alike. However, since then she seems to have learned her role as guardian of the balance and impartial arbiter of The Weave. Character Statistics 'Tiering: 5-B | 2-A Verse: '''Dungeons & Dragons '''Name: '''Mystra, Mother of All Magic, Midnight, The Hidden One, The Lady of Mysteries '''Gender: '''Female '''Age: '''26 by the time she ascended, 53 when she died '''Classification: '''Wizard, Greater God of Magic, The Lost Goddess '''Special Abilities: |-|Avatars=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic (Due to her connection to Mystra, she can mend many forms of magic), Energy Manipulation (Capable of channeling her magic as pure energy force), Creation (Able to create floating disks and other objects), Mind Manipulation (Can control the minds of those under her spell, although they have humanoid), Flight, Gravity Manipulation (Through altering the influence of gravity, she can slow down her descend from high places), Light Manipulation (Able to summon orbs of light that dispell opponents), Darkness Manipulation (Magically able to dim down the light on an area, making areas filled with light much darker than usual), Sleep Manipulation (Through certain spells, she can place opponents into a slumber), Electricity Manipulation (Shocking Gaps allow for control over electricity), Non-Physical Interaction (Can affect souls, intangible beings, entities on other planes of existence and non-corporeal beings), Fear Manipulation (Some spells of Mystra can induce the feeling of fear, making opponents scared to attack), Hammerspace (Deep Pockets allow Mystra to contain objects that her pockets would normally never be able to hold), Fire Manipulation, Statistics Amplification (Can enhance her speed with haste and enhance her weapons to have magical properties), Teleportation (Albeit only to 680 feat at most), Ice Manipulation, Shapeshifting |-|Greater God= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic (Has full mastery over magic, specifically ones that full under The Weave, which she created as a law that stabilizes the multiverse and supplies magic), True Seeing (Cannot be fooled by trickery or illusions), Conceptual Manipulation (Gods have the ability to interact with reality on the level of concepts and can govern them to their will), Law Manipulation (The Weave maintains the laws of the multiverse and it's destruction fundamental changed their laws), Probability Manipulation (Every action taken by all deities has the highest possibility of success, even in the face of absolute failure; they will always move before their opponent, deal critical damage, and so on), Regeneration (Mid-Godly, Superior to Lesser Deities who can survive being erased by the sphere of annihilation, which erases the body, mind, and soul), One Hit Kill and Existence Erasure (Deities of significant power can instantly kill a designated foe, or a mass amount of targets, with a thought), Abstract Existence (Outsiders are similar in nature to Devils, who are merely abstractions and ideas given a semblance of fleshly existence), Space-Time Manipulation (Superior in nature to Orcus, who can create and control their own personal Space-Time Continuums. Also scales to Gods who can pull their own layers from The Abyss to create universes), Creation (Capable of creating objects and beings alike from nothing but her thoughts), Life Manipulation (Can grant life to other living things and take it away if desired), Non-Corporeal (Exists as a concept and naturally takes a non-physical form), Power Nullification (Her spell resistance ability nullifies any magical technique used against her), Non-Physical Interaction (Can affect souls, intangible beings, entities on other planes of existence, non-corporeal beings, and concepts), Acausality (Non-Linearity), Precognition (All deities possess knowledge of any event that will affect their spheres or themselves many weeks in advance in order to give time to counter such events, and maintain knowledge on the best methods with which to counter said events), Mind Manipulation (Greater Gods such as Lolth are capable of controlling an entire race of beings from across the infinitely expanding multiverse), Death Manipulation (Can induce death, pain, wounds, rot, and many others), Elemental Manipulation (Fire, Air, Earth, and Water), Illusion Creation, Immortality (Types 1, 2, 3, 8, Avatars possess 6 and 9), Shapeshifting (Gods can take whatever form they design), Size Manipulation (Capable of altering his size to rival that of countries), Aura (Maintains a godly aura that dispels of weaker beings), Avatar Creation (Greater Gods can create manifestations used to interact with the world), every single magical technique in D&D of her edition Resistances to the following: Statistics Reduction, Death Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Acid Manipulation, Disease Manipulation, Power Nullification, Mind Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Disintegration, BFR, Sleep Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement, Petrification, Transmutation, Magic, Sealing, Poison Manipulation, Space-Time Manipulation, Law Manipulation, and Status Effect Inducement Destructive Ability: Planet Level '(Capable of doing battle with The Leviathan, a creature that is capable of destroying the entire planet should it awaken from it's slumber ) | '''Multiverse Level+ '(Created and is one with The Weave,a fundamental law that governs the stability of the multiverse and grants magic to every mage across the multiverse , with it's destruction causing the multiverse to be reordered and changed on a fundamental level. Capable of fighting on par with Shar, who created the laws of the multiverse and was able to replicate a dark reflection of Mystra's own Weave, which governs the multiverse. The entire cosmology of Dungeons & Dragons at that time contained an infinite number of infinitely large realms) 'Speed: High Hypersonic+ '(Easily capable of dodging adventurer attacks such as Call Lightning, which moves at these speeds. Consistently above adventurers who are this fast) | 'Immeasurable '(Greater Gods are outside of Linear Space-Time and exist as higher beings. Far superior to Orcus, who allow Space-Time to flow within their own personal realms and can naturally exist without a flow of Time or Space) 'Lifting Ability: Unknown '| 'Immeasurable ' 'Striking Ability: Planet Class '(Superior to those who can fight The Leviathan, a creature that will destroy the planet once awakened to full strength) | 'Multiversal+ '(Scaling to other Greater Gods such as Shar, who can bring out the laws of reality on a multiversal scale from the chaos that existed before existence) 'Durability: Planet Level '(Adventures at this point are able to fight the leviathan and Mystra can endure their attacks, including their specific attacks that are this level) | 'Multiverse Level+ '(Survived attacks from the likes of Shar and can endure attacks from other Greater Gods) '''Stamina: Limitless Range: '''Standard melee range, varies from dozens of meters to hundreds of meters with spells | Same as before | Extended melee range with melee weapons, varies from several meters to thousands of meters with various spells | '''Multiversal+ Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient in anything regarding anything that falls under magic, otherwise Supergenius '(Far smarter than most gods as well as almost all mortals. Has an Intelligence score of 45, which is higher than Vecna's rating) '''Weaknesses: '''Can only cast a limited amount of spells per day | None notable '''Versions: Midnight (Avatars) | Mystra ' Other Attributes '''List of Equipment: '''Her standard Adventurer Gear '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: Avatars Greater God *'The Weave: '''A fundamental law that governs the stability of the multiverse. It's considered the source of magic, all the studies of casters, arcane and divine alike, and the many energies and forces that existed around the planes. Many saw it as a "fabric" on which magic was "drawn", and damaging the fabric caused magic to go away. Others '''Notable Victories:' Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Roleplaying/Boardgames Category:Dungeons & Dragons Category:Heroes Category:Adventurers Category:Female Characters Category:Gods Category:Wizards Category:Magic Users Category:Creation Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Hammerspace Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Light Benders Category:Flight Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Mind Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Fear Users Category:Fire Users Category:Telepaths Category:Stat Amplification Users Category:Life Users Category:Probability Benders Category:Abstract Beings Category:Law Manipulators Category:Regenerators Category:One Hit Kill Category:Existence Erasers Category:Air Users Category:Wind Users Category:Water Users Category:Avatar Creation Users Category:Death Users Category:Size Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Acausal Beings Category:Space Benders Category:Conceptual Control Category:Time Benders Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Shapeshifters Category:Immortals Category:Illusionist Category:Aura Users Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 2